


Close the Door, and Dim the Lights

by asharaofthedawn, peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Ownership, Pegging, Sex, Sex Work, Slavery mention, Vaginal, cabaret, cancan, moulin rouge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Matt gets dragged to a cabaret by a group of friends. Thinking he can’t, and shouldn’t, enjoy the debauchery like the others, he tunes out, until he hears her. Elektra, the Jewel of The Red Palace.A Moulin Rouge au.





	Close the Door, and Dim the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> From our rps wlthoutfear and theladyxluckless. The fic title is from the song, Meet Me In The Red, from the Moulin Rouge! soundtrack.

**1900, New York**

Elektra adjusts her bodice as she waits for the curtain to open. Even after years of performing, she still gets nerves before every show.

“Ready Ellie?” Stick’s gruff voice brings her from her thoughts.

She plasters a fake smile on her face. “Of course!”

The velvet curtains slowly pulls apart, and a cheering crowd of men greet her.

“Hello boys!” She waves enthusiastically. Her diamonds bracelets sliding around her glove covered wrists.

Matt didn’t see the point in attending the show in the first place, it wasn’t as though he could enjoy all the visuals all the others were drooling over. It was a spectacle that he could only really appreciate through the mouths of others.

He wished he were back at home with his work, not surrounded by men all frothing at the mouth for young meat. Still, he tried to at least pretend that he was having a time, for the sake of the friends who had dragged him along in the first place.

Giving a polite clap along with the cheering others around him, Matt turns in the direction of the diamond-clad woman, the sound of her jewellery and interesting accent catching his attention.

Elektra struts forward, and gracefully sits in the velvet swing hanging at the edge of the stage.

She’s pulled above the rowdy crowd, giving some of them a good shot of her legs. Much to their excitement.

She begins to sing, and the orchestra follows suit with music. The song is raunchy. Filled with innuendos and secret meanings.

The boys love it. Hooting and hollering as she’s moved above their heads.

Matt can tell the performer is beautiful by the orchestra of pounding heartbeats around him, more so than brought on by any woman before her. While he can’t confirm it for himself, her voice is beautiful and Matt is content enough to simply sit and listen as she whizzes around over them.

Elektra leans back and lets her hair trail behind her. Singing louder to be heard.

As she reaches the end, they join in and sing with her. Her swing begins to spin, and she’s whipped around in circles, but her voice never wavers.

She’s slowly brought to the ground as she hits the final note. She steps off the swing, and several other dancers quickly swarm around her.

Elektra expertly steps out of her current dress and into another, as the orchestra plays an short intermission piece to give her time to change.

“He’s here. Mr. Pointdexter.” A fellow dancer, Claire, whispers as she helps her fix her dress.

“Really?” Pointdexter is interested in casting her in a play, making her a real actress.

“Yes, now go get em’.” Claire smiles as everyone steps back, and Elektra reenters the crowd.

Matt takes his glasses off and shoves them into his pocket as yet another dancer bumps into him as they interact with the crowd. With all the music and cheering going on around him, it somehow became difficult to focus on the things closest to him. 

When he catches the start of someone asking his name, he simply nods his head in confirmation before getting dragged to a less crowded area, near the front of the stage. He swallows and tries to find any of the friends he came with around but he fails, they’re away in the crowd and he’s on his own.

Elektra leads the other girls to where the chosen men have been taken. The orchestra changes the song, and they all begin to sing in harmony.

She climbs into a man’s lap, lifting her leg above his head, and pressing against him.

She takes in his pretty brown unfocused eyes, as she shimmies down his body, and falls on her knees in front of him.

Matt stiffens in the chair he’d been led to, and does his best to not seem too in shock. The other men who’d been chosen all seemed to be having the time of their lives, hearty laughs and cheering radiating throughout the space. 

He swallows nervously as he senses the woman drop to her knees in front of him, and runs his hand through his already messy hair. There’s little he can do but sit there and let himself be danced upon, there are worst things he could be doing after all.

Her gloved hands slide up his inner thighs, and she pushes out her bust.

She flips her hair over, and lets it shield her mouth from the audience. Elektra presses a quick kiss near his knee, and runs a hand further up his leg.

He oddly seems uncomfortable with her so close, and the mischievous side of her wants to push his limits.

Matt doesn’t flinch away from her touch, but he doesn’t ease into it either. He had been perfectly content in his space in the audience, minding his own business rather than being on show for everyone. 

He tries to relax, keeping his arms loose beside the chair and his legs spread just enough to accommodate.

Elektra nuzzles his cock with her nose, before standing up, and sitting back down on his lap. She grinds against him, and places his hands on her breasts.

She can feel his cock through his pants, and yells out. “You’re a big one, huh?” Much to the delight of the audience, who hoot and holler.

Matt’s cheeks flush with heat and colour, he’s already harder than he’d ever have liked to be in front of such an audience, and he can hear the cheering of the friends who had dragged him along in the first place. It’s a type of humiliation he’s ashamed to admit he almost likes.

He focuses on the feeling of his necklace hidden behind his shirt, the metal of the cross cold against his warming skin and a way to try and focus himself. His hands linger on her breasts but he doesn’t grope her, moving them hesitantly down to her waist instead after a few moments.

The song comes to an end, and Elektra stands. Pulling him up after her. “One dance, and then I’ll be all yours.” She mumurs in his ear, and tugs him to the center of the room.

She presses their bodies close as another song begins. “Do you know the tango?” Her hands slip down to his ass.

“No— I’m not much of a dancer,” Matt confesses with a hint of hysteria, realising he is completely out of his depth with this stranger. He does his best to follow her lead, to not argue or cause a scene despite his own embarrassment. 

He can feel people’s eyes on them, hear all the heated whispers hidden behind hands. Matt could not have been less of a fan of being the centre of attention, however, he has to admit there is something that is willing him to play along; something other than the hard-on he was trying to be discreet about. 

“Just follow my lead.” She pulls their bodies snug together.

The dance is full of passion and lust. She twirls way, but always comes back. Desperate for his touch.

There’s a moment where she almost kisses him, but pulls back. There’ll be time for that later.

Matt feels as though he’s had one too many drinks, all light and airy and not quite thinking about the bigger picture. He does as instructed, does his best to try and keep up but stumbles once or twice.

When the song ends, Matt remembers there’s a crowd around them and takes a small step back from the intimacy they’d found themselves in.

“Go to the stage door, and ask for Elektra.” She whispers in his ear, before returning to the other girls.

“Pointdexter has gone to talk to Stick.” Claire tells her excitedly.

“Really? That’s great!” She had completely forgotten about him. Too wrapped up in her mystery man.

She can’t wait to see him later.

Matt feels like a man possessed as he waits nervously, hands shoved into his trouser pockets and jaw clenched while listening to the goings on around him. He waits for Elektra to appear once more, unsure of what he will be met with once they disappear together. 

He’d done as she asked, not truly understanding why he’d done so in the first place. It was as though she’d cast a spell, everyone had wanted her and for whatever reason, he’d been the one she chose.

Elektra elegantly fixes hair and returns to the stage. It’s her final performance of the night.

She sits once more in her swing, and is lifted above the ground. The lights dim, and the audience grows quieter, knowing what’s happening.

Her song this time isn’t lewd or provocative. Instead it’s a sweet ballad. A song of young lovers torn apart.

Stick lets her end her nights with a ballad, to show off her vocal range.

As she solemnly sing, she looks down and hopes to spot her mystery man amongst the crowd.

Matt lingers amongst the crowd, the friends he’d arrived with long lost and leaving him to make his own way. Without his glasses on, no one looks at him twice and he manages to exist amongst the sighted, pretending to be one of them. 

When the music starts to play, Matt turns his head up towards the noise, towards the subtle shifting of expensive jewels against skin. He feels as though his heart is going to try and explode out from his chest at the sound of her sombre song, like it’s the first time he realises he’s alive at all.

Elektra hits the last note as she’s brought back to the stage, and the curtains close in front of her.

All is quiet for a moment, before more girls come out and begin to sing. In an instant, the audience is back to cheering and whistling.

She grabs the end of skirt, and runs off the stage. She scurries to her bedroom above the hall, and rushes inside.

She takes the pin out of her hair, and lets it fall down her back. She undresses. Leaving herself in only her corset and stays.

Elektra throws herself onto her plush bed, and waits.

Matt feels like a man far more important than he actually is as he is lead up to Elektra’s suite. He has no idea what is in store for him but to assume it will lead on from the dance she gave him seems like common sense.

He knocks gently on the door and waits for a response, his heart racing and palms sweating as he stands patiently.

Elektra jumps up from her bed, and opens the door. She smiles when she sees her mystery man on the other side.

“Come in.”

Matt offers a shy smile before walking inside, the smell of perfume and finer things than he’d ever had hit him like a brick wall. He knew he didn’t belong here, but who was he to argue?

Her hands slip to the lapels of his suit jacket, and tug him towards her expensive French couch.

She pushes him onto it, then climbs into his lap. She snags a bottle of Mezcal sitting on her table, and takes a sip.

“Would you like a drink?” Elektra passes him the bottle as she adjusts in his lap.

Matt hesitates before pressing the bottle to his lips and taking a long gulp, for courage more than anything else. He furrows his brow at the sharp taste and slides the bottle back onto the table.

“Thank you,” he replies, seeing it the only suitable thing to say in their current situation.

“You’re welcome.” She smiles, before leaning in and kissing him. Her hands sliding into his hair. She then pulls away with a giggle. “I never asked you your name.”

Matt follows her lips after she pulls back, as though he’d been caught in yet another of her spells. He looks dazed for a moment, eyes big and pink lips parted before he realises his own anonymity. 

“Oh,” he breathes, surprised at how he hadn’t realised this himself, “um— I’m Matt. Matt Murdock.”

“Nice to meet you Matthew.” She kisses him again. This time with tongue.

Her hands slip down his back, and grab his ass. She presses her breasts flush to his chest, and grinds against his cock through his pants.

“You really are a big boy.” Elektra tells him between kisses.

Matt hungrily returns her kiss, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair to bring her closer. He breaks the kiss to breathe out a laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he once again felt the heat rise in his cheeks. 

“Yeah, so you told everyone,” he says with a bashful smile, his nose brushes against her cheek as he captures her lips in another kiss. 

“What? You don’t like people knowing your attributes?” She giggles between heated kisses. Her hands cupping his ass. Her legs slotted on either side of him.

“It’s just never happened before,” Matt smiles and gently bites at her lower lip, tugging on it lightly before kissing her once more. “Do you do this a lot? Invite strangers up to your room?” 

“Well, I’ve has strangers up here, but they tend to invite themselves up with a big wad of cash. I think you’re the first I’ve personally invited.”

Elektra opens his pants, and brings out his hardening cock. “Hello big boy.” She giggles, before leaning down and licking the tip.

“You know how to make a boy feel special,” he tilts his head back and his eyes flutter closed, focusing on Elektra’s warm breath and tongue on his cock. He would never had asked her to do this for him, not when he now knew that others perhaps thought only was but he wasn’t about to refuse a good time.

She climbs out of his lap, and gets on her knees in front of him. She takes his cock in her mouth, and places her hands on his thighs.

Her mouth and tongue moves around him. Licking and sucking.

Matt’s head lulls back against the couch, lips parted and his brows furrowed in pleasure. He moves his hand down from Elektra’s hair to her mouth, tracing around her lips stretched around his cock. 

He moans softly, tucks his hand back in Elektra’s hair and gently pushes her down further on his cock, not enough to choke or force her though.

She likes his assertiveness, and decides to reward his behaviour. She deep throats him. Grinning wickedly at his moans of pleasure.

Her lashes flutter as she works around him. Determined to make him come.

Matt moans her name like it’s the only word he knows, the only one he cares to learn. His fingers dig into her scalp and tangle into the roots of her hair, keeping her mouth wrapped around him until he comes down her throat with a groan. 

Elektra licks her lips after she pulls away. She pulls at her corset strings, and lets it fall off her body. Revealing her hard nipples and round breasts.

“Do you want to do this here? Or on the bed?” She lets her fingers brush her pussy. Sending a shiver through her body.

Matt doesn’t ask what she’s referring to, he’s smart enough to put the dots together. He’s silent for a moment before reaching out and cupping Elektra’s waist softly, pulling her closer to him so he could leave a gentle kiss on her stomach.

“Whatever you want, anything at all,” he breathes against her skin before reaching down between her thighs. He doesn’t touch her pussy but instead her hand already there, running his fingers up hers and slowly circling around her wrist.

She falls back into his lap. Content with her couch. Her naked legs brushing against the velvet.

She kisses him again, and lets him palm her breasts. “We can do this, but you gotta pull out.” Elektra doesn’t like talking as if this is a typical meeting with a man from the cabaret, because it’s not. She just can’t risk a baby.

Matt nods in understanding before kissing her once more. He runs his hand up and down her back, learning the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips as for all he knows, this night is special and won’t happen again. His cock lays half hard, needing simply time and more of Elektra to harden fully.

He dips his hand between her thighs and pets his fingers across her clit, humming happily against her lips as he feels how wet she is. A surge of pride run through him at the thought of being the one to do that to her, that there had been so many men wishing for her in their bed and yet she had chosen him.

Elektra moans against his mouth. Loving the feel of his hand between her legs. “Matthew.” Her hands slips into his hair.

Matt continues to toy with her until he’s hard against his hip, leaking pre-cum against his skin. He reluctantly pulls his hand away from her pussy and brings his fingers up to his mouth, sucking them clean before wrapping his hand around Elektra’s thigh to bring her closer and position her over his cock.

Elektra moans again and again as she rides him. She pulls him into a kiss. Licking his lips, and sticking her tongue inside.

She squeals as he flips her onto her back, and fucks her into the couch. Her nails clawing his back. Her feet locked around his waist.

He continues to fuck her hard, desperately wanting to hear her moan and whine beneath him. They messily kiss as Matt slips a hand down between them and rubs at her clit, small hard circles that have Elektra tightening around his cock.

She writhes in pleasure as he brings her to her own orgasm. Her eyes roll back as she moans into his mouth, and kisses him hard as she comes around him.

She can tell his own orgasm is coming, and kisses him once more before pulling away. “You have to pull out.” Her breath hitches at the feel of him still rubbing her clit.

Matt grunts softly against her lips, thrusting into her a few more times before pulling out. With his orgasm so close, Matt jerks himself off and within a few moments, comes across Elektra’s stomach.

She kisses him softly, and runs a hand through his now messy hair. Her kisses move from his mouth to his neck. Sloppily making their way across his throat.

As she places a kisses on his collarbone, there’s a loud knock on her door. “Ellie! Mr. Pointdexter would like to meet you!” Stick speaks from the other side of the door.

Elektra freezes, before pushing Matt off of her and grabbing a robe. Hopping it’ll hide the come on her stomach. “Hide.” She whispers to Matt harshly, before yelling to Stick. “Just a minute!”

Matt should have heard the approaching footsteps but was too focused on Elektra to be paying attention to his surroundings. He tucks himself back into his pants and quickly gets up from the couch. He pauses for a moment, trying to sense for a place to hide and when he notices the mostly empty space in the closet, he takes his chances.

Once she’s sure he’s out of sight, she glides to the door, and opens it with a winning smile. “Come in. Come in.”

Stick leads the way for Pointdexter, and Elektra doesn’t like the way he eyes her as she pulls out a chair.

“I hope you like our little performance today.” She says with false modesty.

“It was entertaining. But I think you’re meant for more.” Pointdexter takes a drag from his cigar.

“Really?” She perks up in her seat.

Jealously starts to eat away at Matt’s insides, he has no reason to feel as such since he’d met Elektra mere hours ago and shared barely a conversation and yet he still had to clench his fists and grit his jaw at the sound of the man’s voice.

“I’m producing a production of the Russian play, A Bitter Fate, and I think you might be perfect for the lead.”

“You flatter me.” Elektra smiles brightly, but it deems slightly when she sees him eyeing her, and trying to see the naked skin hidden by her robe.

“You deserve flattering.” She hides a cringe. “I’ll send someone for you tomorrow, and we’ll discuss everything then.”

“Okay.”

“Well, Mr. Pointdexter, do you want to return downstairs, or stay here?” Stick asks gruffly.

She swallows, and prays he chooses the downstairs revelry over her.

There’s no trust in Matt for the stranger, he can smell bad intentions a mile off and there’s nothing good or pure in what he wants with Elektra. Still, he stays quiet and still, doing his best not to alert anyone to his presence. 

“I’m not sure I’m up to visitors right now. The show has drained me.” Elektra takes initiative. Not wanting to be alone with him, especially with Matt stashed away in her closet.

“Oh?” Stick’s eyes harden as Pointdexter’s widen.

“But tomorrow I’m all yours.”

The old wood creaks beneath Matt as he stiffens slightly, growing jealously bubbling up inside of him at the thought of another being with Elektra. She sounds honest, like she wants his company just not with her last toy stored away in the room waiting to be caught.

He feels stupid for ever thinking he was special. This is a job for her, it’s about taking what she can get and Matt chokes back a sigh for believing that she might have wanted him for a different reason.

She shows Pointdexter to the door, and he looks her over as he puts on his top hat, and leaves. Stick lingers for a moment behind him. “What’s going on Ellie?”

“Nothing.”

“If you say so, but get your act together. He could make or break you.” She nods, and waits till he’s out of sight, before rushing to her closet.

Elektra opens the door and pulls Matt into a kiss. “I’m sorry about that.”

Matt hums softly against her lips before pulling away.

“It’s alright,” he says softly while fishing for his glasses in his pocket, “I should be going anyway.” Matt has no shame in admitting he’s selfish, that he wants Elektra all to himself now he’s had a taste and knowing he can’t have that makes it all the more easier to simply leave and not fight.

She rests her forehead against his. “Come back tomorrow.” Her hair brushes against his shoulders.

Matt contemplates her request for a moment, his mouth tightening as he recalls the short discussion that had taken place while he was in hiding.  

“Don’t you already have company planned?” He asks, trying not to sound too jealous, “I mean, I wouldn’t want to interrupt.”

“That’s just business. What we have would be more then that.” Elektra tucks a piece of messy hair behind his ear. “I like you genuinely. If you don’t want to see me, say so, but I’d would like to see more of you.”

Matt’s quiet for a moment before he nods, then leans in to press a sweet kiss to Elektra’s cheek. 

“Until tomorrow,” he mutters against her skin before stepping away, slipping his glasses on and readying himself to leave.

* * *

The meeting with Pointdexter has her riddled with nerves. She wears her best red dress, and styles her hair to look like a Gibson Girl.

He’s overly enthusiastic, and steps into her space constantly. When the meeting is done, she breathes a sigh of relief when he doesn’t ask her to leave with him. Instead he gives her a gift, and she heads home. Excited to see Matt.

Matt waits outside her room for a moment, a bouquet of red roses in his grip. He’s told that they are beautiful but it’s not something he can confirm, he only hopes that Elektra likes them. She lives in luxury and Matt has only known anything but.

He knocks at her door and takes a step back, steadying his nerves and preparing for whatever was to come.

“Hi.” She swings the door open, and smiles when she sees him. Her eyes takes in the roses, and she doesn’t let her smile drop. She can tell he’s nervous about giving her a gift, and she’s not about to tell him she hates roses.

She kisses his cheek as he comes inside, then slips the roses into a crystal vase. As she turns back around, she hits and sends the nearby gift from Pointdexter, hurtling towards the floor.

Before it hits the ground, Matt darts and quickly catches the gift in one hand. He straightens up and within a matter of seconds he realises his mistake. How did the blind man catch something he shouldn’t have known even existed? He swallows and discreetly places it back down on the table, hoping that Elektra hadn’t noticed despite knowing she had.

She blinks in surprise as she watches Matt catch the gift. “How- How did you do that? How did you know it was going to fall?”

“I’m really lucky,” Matt says after a few moments of desperately trying to come up with an excuse. He likes Elektra, but there’s no one who knows about his senses and he wasn’t planning on suddenly sharing his soul.

He places the gift back down on the table and awkwardly backs away, mouth drawn taut and forehead furrowed.

Elektra’s eyes flicker over his face. Taking in his panic. She knows he’s lying, but she isn’t going to push. Not right now.

“Okay.” She purses her lips, grabs a bottle of champagne, and pours them both a drink.

They sit on the same couch they had made love on the night before, and Elektra smiles at the memory. “I got the part.”

“Of course you did, you’re incredible,” relief swallows Matt whole as Elektra lets her suspicion go, at least for the moment. He has time to come up with a better lie, one that she might actually believe.

He takes a careful sip of the champagne, much nicer than the cheap stuff he’s become accustom to drinking.

She clinks their glasses. “Cheers.” She giggles as some champagne splashes over onto their hands.

Their noses bump as she leans in and kisses him. Laughing lightly as their lips meet. Her arms going around their neck.

Matt smiles against her lips as they kiss, his hand comes up to caress her cheek lightly before cupping it and bringing her closer. He tries to remain a gentleman, not letting his other hand wander anywhere someone greedier might go, but it’s difficult to abide by such rules.

Elektra smiles into the kiss, before grabbing him by the bow tie, and pulling him towards her bed. She lifts opens her robe and lets it slide of her body.

“I missed you.”

He runs his hand slowly down the curve of her shoulder, all the way down her arm to her wrist where he then intertwines their hands. After bringing her hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, he lets go and starts to undress himself. 

“I missed you too,” he doesn’t admit how he didn’t sleep the night before, too busy reliving the touch of her skin and the taste of her pussy still heady on his tongue. 

She pulls him into a kiss once more, before sliding down and taking him inside herself with a shudder. Her eyes twitch slightly as she begins to ride him. Her hands falling into his hair.

Matt whines at the feeling of her fingers knotting through his hair, his back arches and his hips stutter. He wants nothing more than to be able to see Elektra on top of him, to see her face contorted in pleasure and to know he’s the one making her feel that good. Still, he settles for the sounds of her shaky breaths and gentle moans.

“Matthew.” Her eyelashes flutter. “Oh Matthew.” She pulls his head forward and into a kiss. Her nose brushing against his cheek.

They grunt and moan as she rides them both to orgasm. Shuddering and gasping as they come.

After laying atop him, catching her breath, she reaches into her nightstand and pulls out a strapon. “Would you like to try it?”

It takes Matt a few moments to regain his voice again, making a show of reaching out to feel what Elektra had pulled out before pulling his hand back, embarrassed. His face flushes read and he stumbles over his words.

“Oh, I— uh, I haven’t… I don’t know,” he stammers, clearly flustered and surprised. He is by no means innocent or pure of nature but it wasn’t as though any of the women he’d been with before had been quite as experienced as Elektra.

“We don’t have too. I have it for some of the other patrons, and I thought you’d might like it.” Her hand reassuringly caresses his back.

Matt is silent for a moment before he shakes his head.

“No, it’s okay. I— uh, I want to.” If others have experienced this with Elektra then he wants to as well, he doesn’t want to feel inferior to the others in any way.

She grabs a bottle of expensive lube tucked away in a drawer, and slathers the dildo. “Turn over, and get on yours hands and knees.”

She slips on the strap-on, and positions herself behind him on the bed. Her hands go to either sides of his hips, and she slowly pushes in.

It’s a strange position to be in, one that Matt isn’t used to in the slightest but sort of likes. His head bows as he feels Elektra get behind him, his hands fist in the sheets and mouth drops open at the sensation of the fake cock being pushed inside of him.

She starts with small thrusts, not wanting to overwhelm him. As he begins to moan, she picks up the pace and slaps his ass lightly. Then again, when his moan grows louder.

Matt lets out a surprised moan at the slap landed on his ass, his body jerks forward and he falls to the bed, only keeping himself supported up by his forearms. He bites the pillow case as a way of muffling himself, attempting to silence any moans of pain or pleasure.

Elektra’s hands fall back to his hips, and she pulls him closer, and fucks him harder. Like some patrons have done to her.

She gets no physical pleasure from this, but unlike in the past where she’s been bored, seeing Matt pressed against the pillow as she rams into him, sends a shiver up her spine.

“You’re such a good boy, letting me fuck you.”

Matt whines and slips his hand down between his legs, tentatively stroking his cock in time with Elektra’s thrusts. Her words set his skin on fire, he feels dirty and loved and completely overwhelmed. 

“Elektra,” he moans into the pillow and shifts back against her, silently asking for more.

She fucks him hard into the bed. Repeatedly slamming into him as she slaps his ass. Leaving bright hand marks in her wake.

Matt comes with a groan, falling limp against the mattress after no longer being able to hold himself up. He takes a few moments to breath while Elektra pulls out before rolling over onto his back, cringing slightly at the sharp sting from her hand against his ass.

She crawls on top of him, and peppers kisses across his jawline. Resting her forearms on his muscular chest. She places a kiss on the tip of his nose, as there’s a soft knock on the door.

Elektra groans quietly. “Who is it?”

“It’s Karen.” A gentle voice responds. She kisses Matt again then grabs a robe, and slips to the door.

Matt ponders for a brief moment on whether or not he should hide again but since he hadn’t been instructed to, he instead gets comfortable in her bed. He covers his lower half with the sheets and lays back with one arm behind his head, eyes closed as he listens in on their conversation.

“I’m a little busy right now.” Elektra sticks her head through the door. Blocking Karen’s view of the room.

“That’s what I came to talk to you about. I overheard Mr. Pointdexter discussing a contract.”

“A contract?”

“A contract for him to claim legal ownership from you from Stick.”

“But- but Stick doesn’t own me. I’m not a slave. I work here of my own free will.” She sputters. Blindsided by the revelation.

Matt sits up in the bed, his attention drawn to the conversation being had at the door. He’d known something was wrong with the two men who’d intruded on that first night but he hadn’t expected something like this. 

Quietly, he collects his clothes from the side of the bed and dresses. 

“I don’t understand everything, but I think it’s important you know.” Karen looks at her with a sad look in her eye.

“Thank you Karen. Thank you.” Elektra quietly shuts the door, and turns to face Matt.

There’s not a lot he can say to make things better, even less were things he could do but he still wants to try. With a sad smile he walks over to Elektra, his hand out to stop him walking into anything he shouldn’t. He pauses in front of her for a moment before pulling her into a hug, resting his cheek atop her head.

She cries into his chest. Feeling betrayed and used by the man who brought her to America, and raised her.

“I can’t stay here. I can’t work for someone who could do that.” Her voice is wet with emotion. “My acting and dancing careers are over. They’ll both get me blacklisted from all the theaters and cabarets in the city.”

Matt’s quiet for a few moments, simply stroking a comforting hand over Elektra’s back as he thought.

“Stay with me tonight,” he says softly, pulling back just enough for Elektra to look up and see his face. “They don’t know me, they won’t be able to find you.”

“I’ll keep you safe.”

Elektra leans up and kisses him, before pulling away. “Thank you.” She nuzzles her nose against his. “I’ll grab my things, and we’ll go.”

She slips into a simple dress, not bothering with a corset as her coat will obscure her body. She grabs a few items that are important to her, and puts them in a suitcase. 

As they walk down the dimly lit hallway, she sees Alexandra, Stick’s right hand, coming towards her. 

Matt steps out of the way, obscuring himself from view, but she stays.

“What are you doing Elektra?”

Matt freezes for a moment as he thinks, then he quickly takes off his glasses and shoves them into his pocket before stepping out beside Elektra.

“She has a meeting with Stick and Mr. Pointdexter, they have some things to discuss,” he puts on his most charming smile in the hopes that he’ll be able to get them past without hassle. He doesn’t want to use force but he still knows enough boxing from his dad to put up a mediocre fight.

“It’s about a contract, I believe. They asked me to come collect her,” he puts a friendly hand on the small of Elektra’s back and pushes her forward a little. “We’re late though, so please excuse us.”

Alexandra’s eyes run over them, but she steps back. “I see.” Elektra nods, sends her a small fake smile, and then slips past her and out of the Red Palace.

She pulls Matt into an alleyway, and breathes a sigh of relief. “We did it.” She tugs him towards her and kisses him. “I guess we’re about to start our lives together.” This time her smile is genuine.

Matt wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her in closer, kissing her hard. Even with only knowing each other for such a short amount of time, he wants to tell her everything about him. He wants to keep her safe from the world, he wants to belong to her and for her to belong to him.

“It’ll be amazing, I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve (asharaofthedawn), created two fanarts for this fic, which you can find either at my tumblr, ourgraciousqueen, or my Instagram account, artofthebelladonna.


End file.
